


"It's... it's Iero, actually."

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After semi-famous frontman of frnkiero andthe cellabration Frank Iero finds newly-homeless Gerard Way having an anxiety attack on the ground, he invites Gerard on tour with his band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gee crawled out from under the street light and laid in the dark part of the sidewalk, trembling against the freezing pavement. He was shaking violently, his vision blurred by the fact that he was two seconds away from an anxiety attack, and the worse kind of anxiety attack, too. The silent ones.

Gee could scream in his house. He could breath heavily in his house. He could sharply inhale or exhale whenever he wanted, but when he was trying not to be found by anyone who could possibly, y'know, kill him, he had to shut his damn mouth.

So he kept the ball he was curled up in tight until he heard a voice, a voice that was real. He could tell- it was louder and just genuinely felt more real. Then he felt hands- cold ones, but they were dry and welcoming. He was forcefully torn out of his ball of panic to catch a glimpse of the person's face.

He was deathly pale, in fact, his skin was nearly white as paper. Giant red X's were painted over his eyes. His hair was black, messy, and greasy, like he hadn't washed it in a month. He almost looked familiar to Gee, but if he knew the stranger he wouldn't be able to recognize him in his current state anyway.

Gee's hearing and his sight gradually became clearer and now, he could finally comprehend what this stranger was saying. However, it still sounded like screaming over static to him.

"Hey, hey, are you alright? Here, um- the van's like, three blocks away, j-just... u-um... I'll take you there, can you follow me? Do you need to lean on me? You really shouldn't just be laying here, this is a sort of bad part of town..." The guy rambled on, and Gee leaned on him as they walked to "the van". Above all, he just hoped this guy wasn't going to rape him.

As the stranger lead him to what looked like and what probably was an oversized tour van, Gee slowly started to calm down. His heart rate slowed and the ringing in his ears gradually stopped when he entered the van. The stranger laid him down on a bed and sat beside him until everything blurred into reality and Gee was concious enough to be reasonable about the situation.

By the way, that's English for "His anxiety attack was over but he still freaked the fuck out because holy shit, that was embarrassing".

Gee's face was red behind an embarrassed grin, apologetic and flustered words coming from it. Unfortunately, now was the moment when he realized how hot this stranger really was, and now his face was even redder.

"Oh, God, that was embarrassing." Gee mumbled, covering his face with his hand.

"Hey, hey, no, it's fine." The stranger responded with a warm smile. "What's your name?" He asked, clearly trying to distract Gee from his humiliation.

"Um, Gera- Gee." Gee sputtered, returning the stranger's comforting smile with a flustered one. "What's yours?" A slightly strange look appeared on Frank's face, as if he was a little confused by the fact that Gee didn't know his name.

"You don't know?" He blurted, then his face turned red as Gee's was earlier. "Oh my God, sorry, that sounded so pretentious. It's just- I'm in this band and we're touring right now and this is our hometown and everone seems to know us here- Sorry. I'm Frank." Gee's eyes lit up at the mention of a band.

"Maybe I do know you and I just don't know it. What's your full name?" Gee asked, curious.

"Frank Iero." Sure enough, a bell rang inside Gee's head.

"I've heard your name before, I think. It sounds familiar. Your name is in your band name, right?" Gee mused. Frank nodded, his smile growing and his face returning to its normal color. "Frank Iero and the... Frank Iero and the cell-something. It's spelled oddly, too."

"You're right so far, you just need to get the last part." Gee drummed his fingers on his cheek in thought.

"Ehh... Frank Iero and the celebration, right? But it's spelled like frnkiero andthe cellabration." Gee exaggerated the changes, saying "frnkiero" and "andthe" quickly with pauses in between each word, skipping the "a" in "Frank", and making a sort of octagon shape in the air with his finger as he said "cellabration" to make Frank laugh.

"Yup, you got it!" Frank clapped loudly and laughed at Gee's overpronunciations. "So if you don't mind me asking, how'd you end up on the sidewalk at two in the morning?" Gee shrugged.

"My parents kicked me out for being a disgusting faggot." He said without a hint of embarrassment in his tone, but Frank's face turned serious.

"Oh, you're okay, right?" Frank asked. "You can maybe stay here and tour with us if you want, we have tons of extra space since there's only our manager and the other two band members here. You might have to help with equipment so that they'll let you stay, though." He offered.

"I don't really have anywhere else to stay, so yeah." Gee grinned at the thought of hanging out with Frank for the next few months. He seemed like a really cool guy, and by now, Gee was pretty sure Frank wasn't a rapist or a serial killer. He'd have killed or raped him by now, Gee was sure. "Hey, Frank, how big are you guys? Like Taylor Swift big or like Panic! At The Disco big?"

"Ehh, we're like Panic! At The Disco/Fall Out Boy big. Sort of. We've had more hits on the radio than Panic! though there is one "main" one that got way more popular than the others but still not as many as Fall Out Boy, and we're still relatively popular within middle and high schools but we barely ever get radio hits anymore." Frank explained, meanwhile Gee sat on the bed listening.

"What does the main hit sound like?" Gee asked.

"Am I named after quiet or is quiet named after me? I guess we'll sit through the rests and just wait and see," Frank had only sang the intro when Gee totally flipped out.

"Holy shit, you're the guy from that one song!" Gee gasped, a hand over his mouth. "That's so cool!" Frank just shrugged sheepishly, blushing lightly.

"I dunno... It's not that cool." Frank mumbled as Gee laid down.

"I dunno, it's pretty fucking cool." He said with a grin and a yawn. And yeah, it was pretty fucking cool, but apparently not cool enough to keep Gee awake because- bam! -like that, he was totally asleep right next to semi-famous and really, really hot Frank Iero. This seemed like a fangirl's wet dream.

Of course, he removed his pants before. Who can sleep wearing jeans? Crazy people, that's who. Gee wasn't crazy.

~  
For Frank, mornings were always blurry.

Once he woke up, he would sort of stare at the ceiling until he really woke up, but at this point he couldn't quite pinpoint when he woke up, like when his eyes opened.

However, it wasn't like that the morning Frank woke up beside Gee because a huge wave of confused emotion slapped him right across the face, acting like Frank's amazing coffee.

When Frank saw Gee, he gazed in admiration. His greasy black hair was toussled by sleep and drool collected on Gee's open pink lips, soft breaths that occasionally held a trace of the boy's voice leaving them.

Frank's first thought: So adorable, so pretty, so beautiful.

His second thought: Fuck.

That's when a lightning bolt of reason struck Frank.

He knew that if Gee and him had a thing, fans would suspect, and if fans suspected, things would get out of hand.

See, once something like that gets out, millions of theories follow, then educated guesses, then downright lies. It'd go from Frank being with one guy to Frank having a DDLG relationship with a former male prostitute or something.

Frank wouldn't be able to take control of the rumors. So it was just best to hide the origin of the rumor and not go through the whole process, which Frank could probably do if he were in a relationship with Gee, but they'd have to tell someone at some point and Frank knew that.

It was too late. Frank's stomach acids already evaporated into butterflies whenever he saw Gee. His heart was already rapidly beating after Gee brushed his bare leg against Frank's.

"Who the fuck—" Frank practically dived out of the bunk to shush his bandmate, Brendon.

"Gerard. He's sleeping." Frank whispered. Needless to say, Brendon Urie (a.k.a. the Queen of Sass) didn't take very well to being shushed.

"You brought a fucking groupie on tour with us?!"

~

The morning after was embarassing. No, no, not like The Morning After, Gee and Frank didn't do anything too gay (though Gee definitely wouldn't decline if Frank offered to do something really gay), but they were asleep in the same bed together, lacking pants, and, as you can tell, that kind of sucked because it really looked like they had done something insanely homosexual.

Plus, Frank's bandmates didn't even notice Gee until they were in, like, Texas or something and they started out in Colorado. So when Gee was woken up, it was by some random guy screaming at Frank, which was really unpleasant.

"He's not a fucking groupie!" Frank barked at some guy whose name, from what Gee heard was Brayden or Bryan or something. His tone was desperately trying to keep calm, but he was getting defensive.

"Why the everloving fuck is he here, then?!" Brayden/Bryan/something argued, his fists tightly clenched.

"He was having a fucking panic attack! On the ground! In the dark! In the middle of the crime-filled city! I couldn't just walk right past, could I have?!" Frank shot right back, giving Brayden/Bryan/something a death glare. "We agreed that we'd help LGBTQA+ as much as we could with this band." Brayden/Bryan/something bit his cheek, defeated.

"Where's he gonna go after the tour finishes?" He asked, pouting. Frank shrugged.

"Wherever he wants to."

And that's when Gee sat up, hit his head on the ceiling of the van, and fell off the bunk bed.

"Ughh..." He groaned, rubbing the back of his head. "G'morning, Frank." Gee stood up despite the pain of getting hit in the head with the tour van ceiling, like the independant gay man he was. It only occured to Gee that Brayden/Bryan/Whatever The Fuck His Name Is hadn't met him before and that Gerard falling off a bed would forever be Brayden/Bryan/Who Even Cares Anymore's first impression of Gee. "And..." Gee gestured toward Brayden/Bryan/I Just Realized How Not Funny The Fake Names Are So I'm Gonna Make Gee Find Out Frank's Bandmate's Name Now Thank You For Your Time.

"Brendon." He completed the sentence after giving him that strange look that Frank gave him earlier. Y'know, the 'you don't know?' face. Brendon wouldn't stop sassily staring at Gee after that and it started to intimidate him.

"Cool. I'm Gee. Do you guys have any coffee?" Gee asked, desperately trying to leave Brendon.

"Um, yeah, actually, I'll show you where the stuff is." Frank said with a warm smile. That was the first time Gee saw Frank without makeup, and he couldn't help but notice that Frank looked a lot... softer. Cute, even.

Not like the, "he's so cute" you see in teen novels. Frank actually looked cute. He looked like a puppy in a sweatshirt and briefs.

Yeah, Frank was wearing briefs, and yeah, Gee just noticed, also holy shit Frank wasn't wearing pants.

Gee desperately tried to hide his blushing face in the cup of coffee that Frank made him. Apparently, it worked, because Frank didn't seem bothered at all.

When Gee's blush had worn away, he pulled the warm mug's edge away from his lips and glanced over at Frank.

Frank looked like a picture from an aesthetic tumblr blog. His dark hair was messy and tangled, but it still looked absolutely perfect. His face wasn't as pale without all his makeup, but a bit of smudged red eyeliner could be seen under Frank's left eye. Gee's gaze rested on Frank's light red lips, his bottom lip kind of worn from what Gee assumed was him biting it.

Then, he actually looked into Frank's deep brown eyes. Gee flinched when he noticed where Frank's eyes were looking, because, believe it or not, as Frank Iero of frnkiero andthe cellabration was standing in the middle of the van kitchen in black briefs that totally didn't show his bulge and a dark green hooded sweatshirt that totally didn't make Frank look absolutely fucking adorable, he was not being subtle about checking Gee out.

AT ALL.

WEE-WOO, WEE-WOO, DO YOU FUCKING HEAR THAT? IT'S THE SOUND OF THE AMBULANCE BECAUSE GERARD WAY IS OFFICIALLY DEAD.

Gee was standing there, allowing Frank's eyes to wander over Gee's legs as his face slowly became more red. Frank looked up at Gee now.

"Was the coffee good?" He asked with a little smile that made Gee want to die right on the spot.

"Yeah, it was really good." Gee commented truthfully. Frank actually was really good at making coffee.

"Well, I do have eternal coffee duty in this band for a reason." Frank laughed. Gee had to convince himself that Frank wasn't hitting on him.

Just the way he was doing... well, everything, seemed flirtatious to Gee and he wasn't sure if he was just imagining it because that's what Gee wanted to happen or if Frank was actually, legitimately hitting on Gee.

Silently, Gee hoped for the latter, but not really. If word of their relationship got out, Frank, Gee and the other members of frnkiero andthe cellabration would all be in serious trouble if people took it the wrong way.

See, when it comes to fame, there are two things that can happen when you come out.

Either everyone excepts you as you are and you aren't swept under the rug for life, or you're screwed and you may as well start collecting Sharpies and carboard because you're going to need them.

Most famous people decide to take a 100/100 chance instead of a 50/100 chance, and Gee knew that if Frank had a brain, he'd go the "totally not gay" route and take a 100/100 chance of staying famous.

Gee didn't mind keeping secrets.


	2. G.I.N.A.S.F.S.

Normally, silence isn't comforting. In fact, silence is normally something to always be annoyed and irritated by. Silence is normally some awkward beast, but with Gee everything seems to be in reverse, including how things make Frank feel.

The white snow that gathered on the sides of the streets was mostly melted and dirty, black specks turning the snow gray in some areas. Frank glanced over at Gee, his hazel eyes only attempting to catch a glimpse of Gee's dark brown ones, but Gee's eyes were resting contently on his dirty Converse shoes, his red hair covering almost an entire half of his face.

Frank looked in front of him, spotting a furry creature prancing toward them. 

"Oh my God, is that a dog?!" Frank blurted excitedly, trying hard not to burst into a large grin. Dogs were just the best. Frank was almost envious of how absolutely perfect the entire dog race was, but he wasn't. Gee looked up, his face lighting up.

"Dog? Where?" He asked, tucking a few greasy strands of hair behind his ear so he could see. The dog walked up to Frank and stopped to smell his shoes. It sat in front of him, it's tail wagging wildly. Frank knelt down and held out his empty palm so the dog could smell his hand. The dog's wet, black nose grazed Frank's hand as it sniffed curiously.

The dog licked Frank's hand and the singer pet it. Meanwhile, Gee was just watching in curiosity, as if he'd never seen a dog before.

"Won't it bite you?" Gee asked, tilting his head a little bit. Frank would've been offended if Gee weren't so cute when he tilted his head like that.

"No. Dogs don't bite unless they're taught to or they need to." Frank responded matter-of-factly, his hand still resting on the head of the dog.

"Can I pet it...?" Gee asked, slowly kneeling down. Frank nodded, scratching the dog behind its ears. Gee just slowly placed his hand on the dog's furry, brown back. The dog looked at Gee and tried to reach his back with his head, but he failed miserably. Gee noticed and brought his hand over to the dog's nose, watching while his stomach churned with anticipation.

The dog sniffed his hand and Gee slowly started to pet the dog, meanwhile Frank sat aside and watched in fascination. Gradually, Gee got more and more friendly with the dog, occasionally cheering the typical "Who's a good boy?". 

The dog eventually did walk off, leaving Gee to watch it go. "I love dogs," Gee sighed. 

"Who doesn't?" Frank stood up, reaching out a hand to help Gee up. Gee looked at his hand and stared at it for a moment, as if considering whether or not he should take it. Finally, he grabbed Frank's hand and let the singer lift him to his feet.

"Umm..." Frank mumbled. "So... Since you're coming to tour with us and all, do you want to... maybe, watch us perform?" 

"Absolutely." Gee replied with a grin. Honestly, he'd been waiting for Frank to ask. He had been itching to see Frank play ever since he said he was in a band. Frank looked relieved. "Today?"

"Um, yeah. D-do you have other plans or something? It's okay if you do." Frank stuttered, his face turning red.

"Why are you blushing and stuttering?" Gee asked, a hint of teasing in his voice. "It's not like you're asking me on a date or something." Frank blushed darker.

"Fuck you, Gerard." Frank turned his head to the side, his hand covering his face for extra protection. Gee gently grabbed Frank's sleeve. 

"Aw, Frankie, I'm sorry." Gee tugged on his jacket sleeve and Frank instantly moved his hands.

"Fuck you!" Frank exclaimed, his heart secretly racing at the nickname. Gee stumbled backward, startled. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's okay." Gee said softly, stepping close to Frank. Frank grabbed Gee's upper arm, pulling him just half a step closer. He looked at him, his eyes slightly wide and his lips parted. His cold fingers brushed against Gee's. His eyes flicked to the other male's lips, and he leaned forward only a bit before stopping himself, as if he were about to kiss him. Gee blushed. "F-Frank?" 

"Huh? What?" Frank asked, catching himself and then looking up into Gee's eyes. He let go of Gee's arm and straightened himself up quickly, as if nothing had even happened. "Err, let's go back to the van, the concert's in a few hours and I'm getting cold." Frank started to walk off, leaving Gee to catch up with him.

Gee ran up to him and matched his pace as they walked back to the van in silence, back where they began.

~

"Ten minutes 'till the show starts. You three ready?" Brendon asked Ryan, Frank and Pete, who all nodded. Gee stood aside with an eager smile, but the other band members looked really bored with the exception of Frank, who looked anxious but eager, like Gee.

Gee could hear the crowd screaming all sorts of things, from "FUCKING FAGGOTS!" to "I LOVE YOU FRANK IERO!". 

Gee actually didn't recognize Ryan or Pete at first, he'd never seen them before so he assumed they just spent the whole time in the back of the bus or something. Over the last few hours, he'd met them and they seemed pretty cool. 

"Okay, so we're like- well, we're not bad but don't expect anything amazingly dazzling, I guess." Frank rambled, turning red. 

"Shut up, I've heard you guys before, you're fine." Gee sat down on the floor and Frank bit his cheek.

"Whatever you say, Gee." Frank muttered, starting to do simple vocal warm-ups.

Before either of them knew it, it was time for the cellabration to go onstage and perform in front of God knows how many people and Frank didn't even care about the audience count. He cared more about who was watching him, specifically Gee. 

Gee sat right in front of the curtains, mainly out of sight. He guessed it'd be weeks later before anyone even noticed he was there and he guessed they'd just assume he was a roadie or something. 

"Are you guys ready? We are." Frank said into the microphone, smiling at the audience. They reacted positively, screaming "YES" in response. Pete played a bass line. It sounded taunting, daring, like he was hitting on someone. 

The drums joined in and suddenly, Frank was singing/screaming and two guitars were strumming along. The bass line had become more energetic, as had the drum line.

Meanwhile, Gee watched in mesmerization. He hopped off the side of the stage and walked in front of the band so he could see better, allowing a few strangers in front of him. Frank spotted him quickly due to his closeness to the stage. Frank's eyes didn't widen, he didn't look shocked or shy.

He smirked and winked, then turned around to walk up and down the stage. 

~

We are frnkiero andthe cellabration. Goodnight!" Frank shouted into the microphone. When nobody was paying attention, Gee snuck back behind the stage and found Frank sitting on a red leather couch. Frank's body was still buzzing with adrenaline, and so was Gee's. 

"Frank, that was fucking amazing." Gee marveled. Frank smiled, his eyes sparkling with relief.

"You really think so?" Frank asked, his face glowing with childish joy. Gee nodded.

"Like, holy shit, I can't believe I didn't get into the cellabration sooner." Gee sat beside Frank, the couch's size not allowing the two much space.

"Ah, well." Frank blushed, taking a sip of what looked like eggnog. 

"Does that have bourbon in it?"Gee asked, suspiciously eying the mug. Frank nodded. "Give me a sip?" With a playfully exasperated sigh, Frank handed over the mug and Gee took a long sip. He nearly choked at the sudden strong taste. "Oh, God, that's like 99% bourbon and 1% eggnog."

"That's how I like it." Frank chirped, taking the mug back and drinking from it happily. Gee laughed and shook his head. 

"That stuff'll ruin you, y'know." Gee lectured, trying to take the mug from Frank. Frank just smiled.

"Well, why do you think I like it?" He asked patronizingly. Gee had to pretend he wasn't hurt by his harsh tone. "...Sorry. I'll stop." Frank mumbled, seeing Gee's expression. Frank put the mug on the ground and laid his head in Gee's lap, laying down on the couch. 

Gee moved a few strands of hair out of Frank's face, and Frank looked up at Gee, his face a bit pink from what was either alcohol or his head being in Gee's lap. Gee looked back down at Frank and Frank glanced at his lips. Frank leaned up and this time, he didn't stop himself. Even though he was only a bit tipsy, his mind was too blurred by alcohol to register how wrong this was right then. 

Without a sound, Frank's lips pressed against Gee's and Gee froze for only a second while his face turned bright red before pulling away without kissing back.

"No. I'm not taking advantage of you being drunk." Gee stated simply. Frank's eyes widened with realization.

"Oh, no! I just kissed you!" Frank covered his face with his hands in misery. "Oh no, oh no, oh no..." He mumbled behind his hands. "I'm so sorry, that was a total invasion of your space."

Gee was covering his mouth with two fingers, his face red and his eyes wide as well. He seemed to be somewhere else. "Wait, but... you kissed me, does that mean...?" He mumbled to himself. Frank let out a miserable sound. "Umm, I'll see you later, Frank, I'm gonna go to bed." And like that, Gee got up and Frank, who had ruined everything was left by himself. 

What was he going to do? He desperately didn't want to lose Gee, but that was kind of the problem. He cared about the kid too much, and they barely even knew each other. He'd tried to kiss him. Frank cursed himself and laid awake on the couch until Brendon came by, yelled at him and dragged him back to the bus. 

Gee laid awake on the bunk. He and Frank's eyes locked. Frank looked away, but Gee kept looking like he was trying to figure him out. Frank took the bunk below Gee and fell asleep as soon as everyone else had at least pretended to fall asleep.


End file.
